


You and Me, Could Be

by hermioneclone



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jason still thinks of himself as Jake because he's still dealing, Reunion Fic, brief mention of when they thought that Franco raped Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the discovery of Jake Doe's true identity, a chance meeting on Pier 52 promises hope for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me, Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that possibly very soon the truth will be out and this will be obsolete, but I just felt compelled to write it once we started getting closer to this moment. We've been waiting years for this to happen and the anticipation is killing me!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jake, no Jason, no, Jake...he didn’t know how to think of himself for so long, he was Jake in his head, but that was a lie, he was Jason Morgan. And she knew. And yet she still....

He shook his head as he continued to walk. He hadn’t stopped moving since he left, Elizabeth’s confession ringing in his ears, the shocked stares of so many people boring into him and wanting a piece of him and he knew he should care but all he could focus on was that all he knew was a lie and the woman he loves had known that and did nothing. Eventually, he found himself on the docks, glancing at the peeling paint of the numbers fifty-two before gazing out into the harbor, finally coming to a stop. He let the sounds wash over him: the lapping of the waves, the blaring of foghorns, the jarring hum of the airplane that kept flying overhead. He was feeling so much that he felt nothing, and it felt good to focus on something that wasn’t his crumbling life.

The noise of footsteps startled him back to reality. He started to head for cover as he noticed a tired looking Sam headed his way.

Sam. Sam Morgan. Jason Morgan’s wife. His wife.

Surprise filled Sam’s face when their eyes met. “Hi,” she said softly, tentatively, as if she didn’t know how to proceed. Hell, he didn’t know where to go from here. “What you doing down here?”

Jake smiled wryly as he shrugged his shoulders. “Same thing you’re doing, I guess. Thinking. Processing.”

Sam remained quiet for a minute. “This is where he...where you disappeared. I spent hours diving for the body. I knew deep down in my gut that you were still out there, I should have kept looking.” She shook her head, jaw clamped tight in frustration. “I should have know that Crichton-Clark was a lie too.”

Jake shook his head. “You had no way of knowing. You did what you had to do to survive.”

Sam gave him a curious, slightly amused look. “I should have realized something was up when I met you. You still have some of the same mannerisms, by the way. Though you smile more these days.”

Jake cocked an eyebrow. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Of course not,” Sam assured him.

Jake sighed heavily. “Don’t think I’ll be smiling much any time soon, though.”

“Hey,” Sam spoke urgently, closing the gap between them quickly. “You’re not alone in all this, okay?”

Jake snorted. “I still don’t know why you’d want to have anything to do with me. I almost killed you, Sam.”

She smiled crookedly. “At least now we know why you couldn’t go through with it.”

“True,” Jake conceded. “Sheesh, I mean, I knew Helena was messed up because the whole mind control thing, but still. Ordering to take out my own wife is a whole other level of evil.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly, letting out a loud groan. “I’m so sorry.”

“Water under the bridge,” Sam assured him. “Let’s just focus on what lies ahead.

Jake snorted. “Ha. Like that’s so much simpler.” He shook his head. “Look, Sam, I know that this is probably a dream come true for you, but for me, you’re just my friend. I like you, a lot actually. But I never even considered...and now we’re married and have a kid and you probably have all these expectations and I don’t remember our life together and I don’t even think I am able to _be_ in a relationship with anyone for a while because of recent events…”

“Hey, hey, slow down,” Sam urged, taking his hand gently. “I know things are complicated, okay? There’s more than just us now, there’s Patrick and Emma to consider too. I know we all have a lot to sort out. But you’re right, this is a dream come true. Whatever happens with you and me...you’re alive. You have a chance to get to know your son. To know that he is your son. And that means the world to me.” Sam fell into silence for a few minutes. “You probably don’t know this, but before Jason...before you disappeared, we thought Franco was Danny’s father.”

Jake frowned. “Woah, woah, woah, that creep hoodwinked you too?”

Sam’s face darkened, hardening into an impenetrable mask. “We were under the impression that he raped me.”

The bottom dropped out of Jake’s stomach as rage simultaneously swelled up inside him. “I’ll kill him.”

“It’s fine,” Sam assured him. Jake raised his eyebrows skeptically at her. “Well, it’s settled. It turned out that it was just a bunch of mind games. There was a DNA test that said he was the father, but it turned out it had been tampered with. We didn’t know that until after Jason...after you were gone. And even before that...Danny had been switched at birth so we thought he had died and we had only just gotten him back. We barely were a family again for a week before you disappeared. I guess what I’m trying to say is that you’ve missed so much time, but it’s still kind of a blank slate with him. And I really would love to have you be able to have a relationship with him now.”

“I’d like that too,” Jake replied, feeling more sure about that than anything else.

Sam shook her head in amazement. “I think he knew, somehow, who you were. Danny was drawn to you from day one.”

Jake shot her a wan smile. “He’s a good kid. I look forward to getting to know him. And you.” Jake sighed. “I just...I might never remember what we had, not completely.”

“Then we’ll start from scratch,” Sam insisted.

“You and I both know it’s not that simple,” he replied.

“Look, the first time you had brain damage, you didn’t remember anything. Your family kept pushing and it was too much and you left. You built a whole new life for yourself, you met me, but that first injury was always complicating things. And sure, this is a slightly more extreme, but I’m used to it. I just don’t want to do what the Quartermaines did back then, I don’t want to pressure you.”

Jake smiled weakly. “Thanks for that. I appreciate it.”

“I already lost you once,” Sam told him. “I’m not about to lose you again.”

They stood quietly for a few minutes, standing close to each other as they stared out into the harbor, just settling into being in each other’s presence. “You know,” Jake finally broke the silence. “I think...I might remember some things. I’ve had dreams, flashes. They never made much sense before, but…”

“There was just one ring,” Sam finished for him. “Yeah. I thought about that.”

“Maybe there’s hope after all,” Jake sighed.

Sam grinned. “You’re alive, anything’s possible.” She squeezed his hand. “How about we get out of here? Get something to eat?”

“I’d like that,” Jake replied before he realized what he was saying. “How about Chinese?”

Sam got a strange look on her face. “That sounds perfect.”

 

 

 


End file.
